TD:S - Welcome to the Wild! - Part 2
"Last time," Chris began, "on Total Drama: Survivor... 26 every-day people were invited to be marooned on an island. They were introduced to each other, and many of them had... er... interesting personalities. They were given their rules and split into two tribes: The Great Goliaths and The Powerful Phoenixes. Once the team captains were chosen for each team, they were off to find their campsite! Who will survive? Who will keep their sanity? And who will pay Chef?" Chef glares at him. "Um... find out today on Total. Drama. SURVIVOR!" (Theme Song Plays) "Ugh. How long have we been walking?" Rose says as the camera shows The Powerful Phoenixes. Daniel replies by saying, "At least five hours." Everyone groans. "Ugh, I don't get it! When I asked Chris how far the campsite is, he said not too far." Brian states. Chris is then seen in the confessional laughing uncontrollably. Brian shrugs. "Ugh, well my feet are killing me." Rose says. Natalie glares at her and says, "Too bad. I'm wearing high-heels and I'm not complaining." Bob frowns and says to Rose, "Hm, you're in trouble? Not to fear! Bob is here!" Bob then picks Rose up and puts her on his back. "Wha- what are you doing?!? Put me down!" Rose says. Bob replies, "Why, I can't! You're in trouble, and I'm a superhero, I must help you!" Rose then says, "Ugh! Put me- ..." Rose then stops, shrugs and continues to say, "well, this isn't so bad... continue." Bob then smiles while Natalie rolls her eyes. "Hey Daniel." Kimberly says to Daniel as she giggles. Daniel smiles and says, "Oh hi... uh... Kim is it?" Kimberly smiles and says, "Yep." "Ah. Pleasure to meet you," Daniel says as he kisses her hand. Daniel is in the confessional. "Psh, Kimberly's wrapped around my finger." Kimberly is in the confessional, drooling. Mike says to Daniel, "Yo dude, are we almost there?" Daniel looks at the map, looks around the forest, and then looks at the map again. "I would say maybe a few more hours." Everyone groans. "A few hours, eh? Well ya'll, how about we eat something!" Kenny says. As Kenny says this, he looks around and see's a bug. He runs to it and squashes it. "Oo, you're gonna be good for breakfast little fella!" "You- you're not really gonna eat that... are you?" Kimberly says. Kenny then replies, "Why of course I am! I eat this all the time back in my town!" The bug is then shown to say, "Help me," in a tiny voice, as Kenny puts it in his mouth and eats it. Everyone is then disgusted and revolted. "Dude. Ew." Mike says. The camera then shows the Great Goliaths. "Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right." Hillary says, while the team is shown marching. "Aww, can we stop for a minute, my hands are killing me!" Stefani says, as she points to her feet. Hillary face palms herself. "Guys, we need to have strict rules in this tribe, or else, the other team is gonna beat us!" Hillary says. "So?" Eric says. "We're gonna lose anyways, since we only have three males." Antoine says in the confessional, "Oh sh-," as he is cut off. Jesse's eyes are wide open. "What is that supposed to mean?" Hillary says as she stops marching. Eric replies, "You heard me." Kenzie says, "Guys can we fight at camp? I guarantee you that other team is ahead of us." Eric and Hillary nod, and they keep walking. "Wait, where's Jessica...?" Stacy says. Everyone turns around to see Jessica meditating on a huge plant. "Jessica, get down from there!" Hillary said. "Huh? Oh, okay." Jessica says. As she is getting down from the plant, the plant somehow throws Jessica up in the air. The plant is then revealed to be a very large Venus Fly Trap. Jessica is screaming, whilst Hillary crawls up the plant. Stefani then says, "Omigosh! That is the biggest squirrel I have ever seen!" Hillary says, "Don't worry Jessica, I'll get you down!" As she says this, she takes some raisins from her backpack, and throws it into the plant's mouth. The Venus Fly Trap then closes it's mouth and goes back to sleep, as Jessica falls onto the floor. "Uh, thanks... I owe you one." Jessica says to Hillary. Hillary is in the confessional. "That's right, I had raisins. Here in this backpack, I have everything we need to survive! Well, except matches... Chris wouldn't allow them..." The camera then shows the Powerful Phoenixes once again. "Guys, we're here!" Daniel says as he points to their setting. The setting is a beach area, next to the ocean. It contains a few palm leaves, many trees, and a big banner that states, "THE POWERFUL Phoenixes." "This place looks pretty good!" Mike says. Daniel smirks as the team looks around. "Should we make a shelter?" Kimberly says. Bob says, "Build it for seven. I am Bob, therefore I shall build a shelter just for me, and only for me." Rose says, "Do what you want dude." "Actually, build it for 6. I'm sleeping on the floor," Kenny says. Natalie smirks and says, "What a surprise, hillbilly can't sleep like a normal person." Kenny frowns. "You know, you don't have to be so mean." Natalie rolls her eyes. "Alright, whether you're sleeping in the shelter or not, everyone has to contribute to the shelter. No lazy people around here." Kimberly is seen giggling. Daniel smirks. Natalie rolls her eyes. "Alright, lets get started! Kenny and Bob, you two go get wood around the forest." Daniel states. Bob smiles and mutters, "Heh heh... wood." "Rose, Kim and Mike, you guys gather some rocks and straw and try to make a fire." Daniel states. Rose, Kimberly, and Mike nod their heads, while they go and gather some things. "Brian and Natalie, you two go get water. On the map Chris gave me, it says that there's some fresh water somewhere and the directions to it," Daniel says as he gives the map to Brian. Everyone splits up and does their required job. The scene switches to The Great Goliaths. "Guys! We're here! Finally!" Hillary says as she points to their campsite. Everyone cheers. "Ugh, it's about time. You're a terrible leader, by the way." Eric says as he rolls his eyes. Hillary is shocked, and then growls at him. Jesse then says, "Ooo, I love a good fight," with an evil smile. "Can we all just chill? We're at camp, so now we need to build a shelter, a fire, and other stuff to help us survive," Kenzie says. Eric rolls his eyes. Stefani smiles at Eric, only for him to notice this and say, "What?" Stefani says, "You know, you're a lot like Natalie! Mean and bad hair!" Eric is shown to be furious. "Am not! I am nothing like that witch!" Antoine then says, "Witch? She seems more like a bit-" "Okay, everyone, lets go," Hillary interrupts as she walks through some bushes. The team is now at their campsite, which is next to the ocean. It is similar to a beach, and it has a few logs and branches. There also seems to be a few rats. "Ooo, squirrels!" Stefani says. "Those aren't squirrels. Those are... rats," Hillary says with a disgusted glare. "Oh, ew! I hate rats!" Stefani replies. Anotine gets on a log and shivers at the rats. "Ew! Rats creep me out, man!" "Ugh. Either get down from there, or wear a skirt, Eric replies. Eric is then shown in the outbox confessional. "My team is a bunch of chicks, and Antoine and Jesse are cowardly or crazy, respectively... my. Team. SUCKS." Hillary then gets a small branch and hits the rats with it. "Shoo! Get away!" The rats then run away and the area is clear. "Yay! No more rats!" Stefani says as she hugs Hillary. Hillary glares at her and says, "Ugh, get off of me," as she pushes her away. Hillary then states, "Okay. Now it's time to-" "Sh... do you guys hear that...?" Kenzie says. Everyone is then quiet, only to hear someone mumbling.' "What... is that?" Hillary says. Jessica's eyes widen as she see's Stacy tied up with tape on her mouth. Hillary unties her. Stacy has an angry look on her face. "Seriously? It took that long to figure out where I was?" Everyone is confused, only for Eric to say, "Who... are you?" Stacy's eyes widen. "Uh, Stacy? I'm on your team..." "Oh... well... you've been so quiet, we didn't even know you were here," Hillary states. "I didn't speak because I was tied up!" Stacy says. Kenzie says, "Who tied you up?" Stefani nods. "It was that dude over there. Jesse, I think," Stacy says as she points to Jesse. Jesse whistles innocently, only for everyone to stare at him. "What? I thought she was trying to sneak up on me..." Jesse says. Stacy is in the confessional. "... no comment." Hillary then says, "okay. Everyone's here. Listen up everyone, we need to set up everything. On this map, it says that there's fresh water somewhere. Me and Kenzie will go and get it. Also-" "And the shelter?" Eric interrupts. Hillary glares at him. "I was getting to that..." Eric rolls his eyes. Hillary says, "Anyways. Jessica, Eric and Antoine, you guys go get some wood and build the shelter. Anyone can help them." Eric lays down and says, "Yeah... no..." Everyone glares at him, but suddenly a rat runs across his face. "Ugh, ew!!" Eric says as he stands up. Everyone is laughing, and Eric rolls his eyes. "Anyways, back to me. The rest of you except for Stefani, build a fire. A fire is extremely important. So, everyone, split up!" Stefani looks confused. "Ooo, wait! What do I do?" Hillary face-palms herself and says, "Uh... just... sit there." Stefani smiles and says, "Yay!" Hillary shakes her head. The scene then switches to the Powerful Phoenixes. They have a shelter which is almost done, and a bucket of water. "Nice job team. The only thing we need now is a fire," Daniel says. "This isn't exactly easy," Rose says while laying down, relaxing. Kimberly nods and says, "I know!" while doing the same. Mike glares at the girls as he is rubbing the rocks together. "What are you two talking about? I'm doing all the work! You guys are just rela-" "Sh... continue," Rose says to Mike as she smiles. Mike glares at Rose. "C'mon, it's my turn to relax. Can you guys please contribute?" Mike says. Rose rolls her eyes and takes the rocks. "Fine..." Rose is shown struggling. Bob see's this and runs to her aid. Bob takes the rocks and says, "Hold on, lemme take these for you!" Bob rubs the rocks, to no avail. Rose smiles at Bob. She is then shown at the confessional. "Ya know... Bob is kinda like a big brother to me. He's been looking out for me lately, and he kind of reminds me of my big brother...," Rose tears up a bit. "Who... recently passed away in a car crash." Rose is shown tearing a little. Bob then says, "Aw, whats wrong Rose?" Rose smiles at Bob and says, "Nothing Bob." Daniel thinks and finally says, "Hm, maybe we'll win something at the reward challenge. Let's stop with the fire for now." The sun sets, and Daniel says, "well, everyone get in, it's time to sleep!" Bob goes inside a small hut that says, "BOB." Kenny lays on the floor and says, "Good night everyone, huck huck." Everyone goes inside the shelter and sleeps. The scene switches to The Great Goliaths, and they are shown with a broken hut that's not sturdy and one bucket of water. "This... is the best we could do...?" Hillary says. Eric shrugs. Hillary face-palms herself and says, "Whatever, it'll last us for the night, I guess." Everyone goes to sleep as Stefani stares at a squirrel. Day 1 passes "Good morning everyone!" Daniel says wide awake. "Mergh, one more minute, mom. I promise!" Bob says in his sleep. Kimberly giggles. "Where's Mike?" Rose says. Mike then suddenly runs in with a letter. "TREE MAIL!!" Natalie wakes up with crusty eyes, smelly breath and messy hair. "SHUT. UP. I NEED TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP." Brian shivers. "Well, it doesn't seem to be working, now does it?" Natalie rolls her eyes and goes back to sleep. Daniel says, "Mike, read the tree mail." Mike nods and reads it out loud: Hope you can swim out to sea Because then you must find a key Ay me mates, then find the treasure Unlock it for a great gift of pleasure "Seems like we'll have to swim or something," Rose says. Kimberly is shown smirking. "What?" Mike says. "I love competition. And action. I'm diffidently excited!" Kim says. "Meh, we're gonna ace this," Daniel says with a devilish smirk. The scene changes to The Great Goliaths. Hillary says, "Guys, wake up. I found the tree mail." "Ugh, who cares?" Eric says. Hillary frowns. She walks over to him and picks him up by his collar. "Listen to me right now, pretty boy. You better shape up, or I'LL MAKE YOU. Lose the f**cking attitude." Eric's eyes open wide as Hillary walks away. "NOW EVERYONE, WAKE UP," Hillary shouts. Everyone wakes up and glares at Hillary, except for Stefani who's too busy staring at a squirrel. Hillary reads the tree mail, and goes back to sleep. "Man, she needs to go..." Eric whispers to the others. Stefani says, "Well, it's kinda your fault since you kept complaining... ooo squirrel!!" The others nod, and Kenzie says, "If we lose today, it's either you or Hillary." Stacy then says, "Hold on, Eric did nothing wrong. It's the way he acts. Hillary is just to uptight and bossy." Eric nods and says, "I say eliminate her and when we choose a new team captain, we should vote for Kenzie." Kenzie blushes and says, "You really think so?" Eric nods. Kenzie says, "... yeah Hillary needs to go, in my opinion." Eric smirks. Eric smiles in the confessional. "I've got this team wrapped around my finger. Oh, Eric. You devishly handsome genius." Kenzie is in the confessional. "Well... if I have to eliminate Hillary to become team captain, then yeah, I'll side with Eric." "So what do you guys say?" Eric says. "Eh... I don't really know..." Antoine says. Eric smirks. "Whatever." Hillary is in the confessional. "Fake sleeping. Learned it in Girl Scouts. That's right, Eric. I heard your dirty little plan. Don't worry though, you're next..." Day 2 passes The teams wake up and assemble around the shore, five miles away from their campsite. "Welcome teams, to your first immunity challenge," Chris says. Daniel eyes are wide open, and he says, "Immunity? Don't you mean reward?" Chris smirks. "Nope. Immunity. Remember on Day 1 when you had to walk to your campsites? Well, that was actually the reward challenge. The Powerful Phoenixes got to their campsite first, so at the end of the challenge, they will be rewarded with... matches!" The Powerful Phoenixes cheer as the Great Goliaths glare at them. "Anyways, here's today's challenge. The two teams must swim out to sea and look underwater for a key. Once they find a key, they will then look for a treasure chest which they will bring onto the shore. Then, they will use the key to unlock the treasure chest. Whichever team does this first, wins immunity. Also, while you're swimming back to shore with your treasure chest, every team member MUST be holding on the treasure chest. If a member take their hand out, the team must start all over again," Chris says. Daniel smirks at the other team. "Ready to lose?" Hillary sticks her tongue out at him. "Teams, ready? GO," Chris shouts. The teams run into the water, with Kimberly ahead of everyone. "GAME ON!!" The Powerful Phoenixes are ahead, with Daniel looking in the water for the key. Hillary does the same, to no avail. "Ooo, the PP's in the lead!" Chris states. The Great Goliaths then find the key, which Hillary picks up. Daniel frowns and begins to look frantically for the key. He finally finds it. "Yes! The key!" Daniel says. Hillary looks for the treasure chest until Stefani says, "Hey, Hillary are you looking for this?" as she points to the treasure chest. Hillary smirks and says, "Nice job, Stefani. Let's go! Everyone grab on!" "Oo, the Great Goliaths making a huge comeback! Who will win?" Chris says. Kimberly finds the treasure chest and gives it to Daniel. "Nice work, Kimberly," Daniel says. The two teams are now tied and are swimming back to shore. Suddenly, Eric says, "Meh, my arm is tired." He lets go of the treasure chest. "Oh no! Eric let go! The Great Goliaths, you guys have to start all over again!" Hillary starts shaking as her eye twitches. Daniel is heard laughing. Hillary glares at Eric and tackles him. "... let's just go back..." Kenzie says, as Eric's screams are heard from the water. The Powerful Phoenixes make it back